


The Magic of Spring

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Whimsy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Merlin and Arthur spend an afternoon in a field of wildflowers.





	The Magic of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory not written for monetary gain statement.
> 
> On another note, if you love flowers and fluff in the springtime, I cannot recommend Elizabeth Von Arnim's "The Enchanted April" enough. That book truly is magical.

Arthur Pendragon had never really been what one might describe as whimsical. It’s true that as a prince, he could at times be playful, but always in a way that emphasized physical prowess and martial skill – horse races, mock battles, tormenting Merlin – that sort of thing. If there had been no room for the soft and sublime in his youth, it stood to reason that once he ascended to the throne, the precedent would continue. Any true son of Uther would cultivate the persona of a strong and distant king, someone who used force to maintain power and would never skive off his duties to take in the lovely sights of spring.

But Arthur was not, in fact, a true son of Uther. Conceived by magic, protected by it, and more connected to it than he consciously knew, Arthur found this particular spring day too alluring. The Earth was singing to him and he could not resist its call. Under the hastily concocted pretense of a hunting trip, he rode out with Merlin to enjoy nature’s splendor. 

And so, on what was supposed to have been a typical Tuesday afternoon, Merlin found himself not mucking out the stables, polishing armor, and hauling bathwater, but instead sitting beside the king in a grassy meadow. Spring was far enough along that wildflowers filled the clearing. Insects buzzed about but, thanks to a magical intervention, did not bite.

They sat in companionable silence, more at ease than either had been in the months since Uther’s death. After shrugging off his jacket and stretching out his legs, Merlin closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun, enjoying the warmth on his skin. He heard rustling beside him, then felt a weight on his thighs. Merlin looked down to find Arthur reclining on the grass, head resting in Merlin’s lap. The king had draped an arm across his face to block the sunlight. He looked positively content.

Merlin froze, momentarily unsure of what to do. His mind had lots of suggestions, but few seemed to be in line with courtly protocol. Eventually he relaxed, the day too enchanting for anyone to remain tense. Absentmindedly, Merlin ran his fingers through the king’s hair. Arthur sighed and shifted a bit, leaning into the touch.

A warm gust of wind blew through the meadow, lifting blooms from some of the wildflowers and swirling them about. The tickling sensation of petals on his skin caused Arthur to move his arm and look around. He glanced at Merlin. The breeze had ruffled his hair, tangling in an assortment of flowers and leaves. He looked ridiculous, Arthur thought. Ridiculous and beautiful and perfect.

Intoxicated by the springtime magic, Arthur raised an arm to thread his own fingers through Merlin’s hair. Gently, he pulled Merlin downward while rising up to meet him. When mere millimeters separated them, Arthur paused, slightly hesitant. Then Merlin gave him a shy smile and closed the distance.

It was a soft, sweet kiss, gentle and warm like the day surrounding them. It was full of unspoken declarations of love and devotion and hope for what they might build in the future… together.

That evening they rode back to the castle hand-in-hand, only letting go when they reached the view of the main gate. Arthur had no intention of hiding what he now, or perhaps always had, shared with Merlin, but the time for that announcement would come later. For the present, Arthur reflected on how for the first time since he’d taken the throne, the burdens of his new position no longer felt quite so overwhelming. He might be sole ruler of Camelot, but he was not alone.


End file.
